I admired you all the time
by yumiu
Summary: Rumble is being bullied again. Tristana saves him. Little yordle is deeply in love with his friend.
1. Chapter 1

I am not from english speaking country so I apologize for my grammar mistakes. No Beta – anyone volunter? Rumble and Tristana belongs to Riot Games.

Rumble was sitting on a twig in a Bandle Forest. It was his favourite place of all. He used to sit here since he was just a really little yordle. Well, he was always little but really young. Yes it was the right word. And this little thing was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.

„_Hey Rumble! Can you take that book from the highest shelf and give it to me? Oh you can´t you are too small for that!" Rumble heared a laughter. He hated it. He was always bullied by them in his class. -Just you wait! All of you! I will show you once!- He thought. And then it happened. _

„_Stop that, will you?! You can take it yourself. Why should he serve you?" that voice. Lovely voice, which made Rumble tremble everytime he heared it. He look for yordle who possesed this voice. White hair and eyepieces on them. Tristana. Laughter immediately stopped. Tristana was the most respected yordle of all in his classroom She was strong, brave and beautiful. She came to him and gentle smile appeared on her face. _

„_Don´t mind them Rumble. They are poor yordles, good for nothing just bullying. You are smart and skillful." She winked on him. She was only one speaking to him. His only friend. She was taking him as a friend. He loved her. Since she stood for him for a first time, she loved her. His first love. He smiled at her. His smile was not forced, because he was happy for her and her friendship. _

„_Hello Tristana." He said hello to her. Rumble tried speak normally. It was hard not tremble with his voice._

„_Please call me Tris´. All of my friends call me Tris´." She smiled again. _

„_Thank you Tristana ... I mean Tris´." He quickly corrected himself. _

„_Can I see this book?" Tristana asked and pointed at his book under the table. It was book about mechanical components and tools. _

„_Of course, why not? But it would bore you probably." He gave her the book and she took it. Their hands slightly touched and he tried not to blush. _

„_Thank you." She smiled again and opened that book. She was searching through pages and looked completely concentrated. Her eyes stopped on one page. Rumble looked it over. There were parts for guns. _

„_There it is." She murmured. He was surprised. _

„_You found something?" _

„_Yes. I am missing this part. I can´t find it in any shop." She pointed at one specific piece._

„_Let me see." She turned book for him to see. _

„_I happen to have this one." He said and turned book back to her. _

„_You do?!" she jumped happily. Rumble nodded. _

„_Where did you get it? Please tell me! I can´t continue without it." Tristana pleaded. _

„_My uncle got me a set. I don´t know what to do with them. I don´t need them. If you want it you can have it." A little yordle blurted out. _

„_Really? Really Rumble?" her eyes were shining. With this eyes he would give her everything in the world. _

„_If I can ask you, can you tell me your home adress? I could bring it to you in the evening. If you want it." He carefully pointed out. If he could see her again in one day he would be more that happy._

„_Rumble you are the best!" Tristana was so happy. _

„_I didn´t know that you like this kind of stuff." _

„_Oh, I do!" She nodded. Rumble loved her more and more. She took out a piece of paper and wrote her adress on it. _

„_Come anytime. Thanks again Rumble." Female yordle were broadly smiling. _

„_Tris´ C´mon! Let´s grab some lunch." They heared another voice. Her best friend Poppy was shouting. _

„_I´m coming!" she screamed back. She smiled on him again._

„_Thanks one more time Rumble, I have got to go. But you can come anytime, okay? And ignore the bullies. Remember they are good for nothing." Tristana left with her other friends._

_"Yeah... bye..." Rumble found out that his heart beats crazily. Oh God! He was invited to her home. This was his best day ever!_

Rumble chuckled on this memory. He loved her so much. It really was best day in his life. For now.


	2. A component

I am not from english speaking country so I apologize for my grammar mistakes. No Beta – anyone volunter? Rumble and Tristana belongs to Riot Games.

A COMPONENT

_The school was over and Rumble was almost running home. He could not think of anything else than Tristana. He rushed home, slamed with doors and run into his room and working place. There was mess in his room with all of tools and mechanical parts. _

„_Where are you? C´mon!" he murmured for himself. _

„_Rumble, what is a meaning of this?" his mother stormed into his room. _

„_I am looking for really important part. When I find it I am going to give it a friend of mine." He said. _

„_Friend of yours?" his mum looked at him quizzicaly. _

„_For God´s sake, mum! Yes I have a friend." Rumble still looked for that part. _

„_Friend! Oh my! That is great honey! What is his name?" mum asked._

„_It is her name actually. Tristana." Little yordle answered with pride. _

„_Tristana? I heared about girl named Tristana from Teemo´s mum. She seems to be really popular." _

„_That she is! And she is beautiful and kind and brave and strong and..." Rumble stopped himself._

„_You heared nothing!" his face was red like tomato. His mum merely chuckled._

„_I understand honey. I am silent until grave." She pulled an imaginary zipp on her mouth. _

„_Thanks mum. You are the best!" Rumble quickly kissed his mother on cheek and returned to searching for his part. _

„_Gotcha!" Rumble screamed with happiness. He found a bag big enough for part to put in._

„_I am leaving mum!" little yordle shouted and run from his room. _

„_Be careful, honey ! And say hello to your friend from me, will you?"_

„_No, I won´t mum!" Rumble run out. Now he started to look for paper Tris´ gave him._

„_Oh no! I forgot it in my school trousers!" he cried and run back home._

„_What...?" his mum saw just a lightning as Rumble run out again. She chuckled. Being young and in love is the most beautiful thing in the world. _

_Rumble was on his way far too long and he got lost a few time,s but finaly he is here. He stood in front of a big house. Walls were snowy white and a roof was cherry red. He was just standing in front of her house and then realized something. What is he going to do now? What if she isn´t home yet? He didn´t think about this. Rumble felt, that he is red as a tomato. Suddenly he heared terrible noise. He knew what was this noise. Lot´s of metal and iron fell down. Or something like that. The little yordle runs for sound and found a garage. _

„_Owie..." From big mountain of metal climbed out female yordle. _

„_Tris´ what happened?" he run to her and helped to get her out._

„ _Oh! Rumble! Hello!" she was surprised to see him. _

„_Are you okay?" he asked immediately._

„_Yeah, yeah. I should be fine exept of a few bruises." Tristana brushed dust from her working clothes. _

„_I brought your component." Rumble showed her a bag. _

„_You did?! Thank you Rumble. You are a lifesaver!" Rumble blushed again when she jumped and gave him a quick hug. _

„_You... You are really welcome. You...You don´t have to thank me so much. I told you, that I don´t need it." He quickly turned around and took a component out of his bag. _

„_Sorry for that, Rumble." Tristana apologized and started to clean up. _

„_Let me help you." The little yordle offered his help. _

„_You don´t need to do this you know?" _

„_I know, but I want to help you." He blushed again. _

„_Thank you..." she stopped herself, gazed to Rumble and realized he was gazing at her and they together started laughing. _

_Together they cleaned a mess in garage. _

„_So what are you building? Or creating or something like that?" A little yordle asked and she picked up a really big gun. It looked like bazooka._

„_No! Please don´t shoot me!" Rumble jumped and covered himself with his bag. Tristana laughed. _

„_Don´t worry. She is not ready yet." She put it on a work table and took Rumble´s component. Her friend watched her with great interest as she put her eyepieces on her eyes. Tris´ took a really wierd key and switched some screw. Next she took her new component and imposed part on its location. She again swiched the same screw and smiled. _

„_It is done!" she looked at her little yordle friend. _

„_What are you planing to do with this bazooka?" Rumble asked. _

„_It´s a secret." She winked at him. He felt again the feeling of blush on his cheeks. Rumble carefully nodded. _

„_C´mon and let´s grab something to drink, shall we?" Tris´ called him and made her way to her kitchen. _


End file.
